My Name Is
by darkangel.adam
Summary: She had been drifting in darkness for as long as she could remember. Can anyone save her? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, its characters, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Summery: She had been drifting in darkness for as long as she could remember. Can anyone save her? One-shot.

My Name Is…

Darkness. She knew that it would be like this, but, somehow the idea still shocked her. After all, where did she expect to go after her death? Soul Society? Hueco Mundo? Heaven? No. None of those places where for her kind. She would simply fade into darkness. Perhaps, if she was lucky, she would one day be reincarnated and be able to serve a new master. But even if that had happened, none could be such a master as HIM. He had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Even she, a veritable goddess among her kind, felt insecure being next to one as immaculate as him. Everything about him was perfect. His face, his body, his eyes, and most of all, his voice. Oh his voice! His words held a power all their own. And the day he first learned and called her name? Rapture! It was the single happiest moment of her life. From that day forward she was always at his side, always waiting to hear him speak her name. As the years went by, however, this small happiness waned. He spoke her name less and less. Nevertheless she remained his faithful servant. Perhaps if she had asserted herself more, then things may not have turned out the way that they did. But none of that mattered now. Here she was, drifting in the endless darkness after being cast aside by her immaculate master. And what hurt her the most was that he had seemed so happy to be rid of her. She could still hear the joy in his voice as he watched her die in his own hands. He had been so sure that her death was a sign of his impending godhood that he had rejoiced. But it was only a sign of his impending defeat. So now she drifted. Swallowed by the endless darkness that threatened to invade her very mind and steal from her what was left of her sanity. Slowly she became aware of a soft but constant sobbing. It wasn't until she felt the warm tears sliding down her face that she realized that the sobbing was coming from her. How long has she been here? How long had she been lost to this endless darkness? Did it even matter anymore? She was doomed to slowly descend into madness and lose all that made her herself. She didn't care anymore. Without HIM she just couldn't go on. Just as she had truly given up hope she noticed a small gleam of light, so far off in the darkness that it looked like a star. She stared at the light with detached interest, wondering if she should take the chance of disappointment if it turned out to be nothing. Although, regardless of what it was, even a small sliver of light would be welcome in this endless darkness. She began to drift towards the light. As the light drew closer, she noticed that it seemed more and more to resemble a door. The door was pure white and seemed erethral, almost as if she could just put her hand right through it. As if to test this theory she reached for the silvery handle and was surprised when she was actually able to grasp it. With a small turn she opened the door and had to cover her eyes as the light that flowed out temporarily blinded her. As her eyes adjusted to the light and she took in her surroundings she nearly panicked. The world was on its side and she was standing atop a pole on the side of a huge skyscraper, skyscrapers littered the landscape as far as the eye could see and the sky looked clearer than she had ever seen it. But it was not the skyscrapers nor the clear sky that held her attention, but the small boy sitting patiently on one of the windowpanes staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you my partner?" said the boy still grinning like a fool. She studied him closely. His eyes were very interesting. One was chocolate brown and the other was a dark violet, almost like the night sky just after sunset. His face was soft and round with youth. She could tell that he had only just begun to understand the world that was about to be thrust into. She noted that he wore the traditional shihakusho of a soul reaper despite how small he was. His small body was thin but overall well muscled for his age. And his voice was nice to hear, despite how rough it seemed. But the most striking feature about him was his hair. His hair was raven black with streaks of bright orange in uneven spacing. The grin never left his face as he waited patiently for her answer. She stood there in silence merely studying the boy. She wondered if she should attempt to speak with him or not. He seemed to honestly be interested in speaking with her.

"Do you not have a name? Mine is Maon Kurosaki." he said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. She scowled at him and spoke for the first time for as long as she could remember.

"Of course I have a name, child. If you think you can would you care to hear it?" she said. The boy's grin grew wider.

"Yes. My father said that my partners name is probably the most important thing I'll ever learn as a soul reaper. He didn't know his partners name for a while, but after he did he got really strong." he said to her. She studied him a little closer now. Perhaps he would be able to hear her name after all.

"Well, then I shall tell you. Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded his head and smiled brightly again.

"My name is…Kokya Suigetsu."


End file.
